Digimon: Tamer Xanti
by hexeundco
Summary: Eine Art. Doch herrschen Zwist und Streit. Ein Mann. Erfolgreich. Reich. Sucht. Bereit auch über Leichen zu gehen. Doch Licht erstrahlt. Doch Licht in Form von acht Jugendlichen in Bindung eines seltsamen Wesen materialisiert. Licht gegen Dunkelheit? Wer ist Feind? Oder Freund? Oder doch gar ein ganz anderer Gegner? Die Grenzen sind nicht getrennt. Existieren. Aber auch nicht.
1. Chapter 1: Zu spät

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 1: _DORUmon und TokomonX_**

** : _Zu spät_**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personnen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

In Schutz der Dunkelheit suchte es seinen Weg. Immer lauschend auf die Geräusche der Nacht. Ein donnern. Es blickte panisch in alle Richtungen. Dann noch eins. Es schaute hinauf. Bemerkte wie Blitze am Himmel entlang zuckten. Entluden ihre Kraft in den Wolken. Es seufzte erleichtert auf. Doch dann ein Rascheln. Es erstarrte. Die Zeit gefror. Seine Atmung setzte aus. „..Mon?!", piepste eine kleine, hohe Stimme. Es kam aus seiner Starre heraus. Es fing an zu zittern. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Es verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Versuchte die aufkommende Sehnsucht zu unterdrücken. „...Mon?!", ertönte es erneut. Es bewegte sich. Nur mühsam. Es schien als wolle sein Körper nicht ohne den Besitzer dieser Stimme weiterziehen. Doch musste es fort._ „Nimm dies...flieh"_, ertönte die Stimme seines alten Freundes. Damit wackelte es unsicher ein paar Schritte vorwärts. „AHHHHHH!", ertönte die kleine, hohe Stimme wieder. Das reichte. Es blieb stehen. Ohne eine Sekunde zu überdenken, sprintete es in die Richtung, wo der Ruf ertönte. Es rannte. Rannte so schnell, wie seine starken Beine es erlaubten. Kleinere Äste schlugen dabei es ins Gesicht. Doch es ignorierte es. Es rannte weiter.

Unter dessen kämpfte ein kleines weißes Wesen, das grob an ein Meerschweinchen erinnert, um sein Leben. Doch im Moment lag es auf dem Boden und streckte alle seine vier kleinen Stummelbeine von sich. Es wimmerte. Die Schmerzen, die es spürte, waren heftig. Doch es vernahm zu gut sich nähernde Schritte. Vernahm auch ein „Pft". Es spürte den Atem seines Peinigers. „Jung. Jung du bist. Ideal für Meister.", hörte es die raue Stimme seines Peinigers. Es spürte wie es gepackt wurde an seinen Ohren von spitzen scharfen Zähnen. Es spürte den Verlust des Bodens unter seinem Körper. „Metal Cannon", hörte es eine Stimme. Es war ihm eine sehr vertraute Stimme. Doch spürte es auch wie es durch Luft flog und hart auf den Boden auf kam. Es spürte erneuten Schmerz. Dann eine Leichtigkeit. Wie als würde es weg schwemmt. „AHHH", hörte es auf einmal einen Schrei.

Es konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Freund, sein kleiner, war weg. Sein Körper löste sich auf. Einfach so. In lauter kleiner blauer Punkte. Es lief wie in Trance zu der Stelle hin. „Drain Slash", hörte es nur weit entfernt. Doch dann flog es. Schlug hart gegen die Rinde eines Baumes. Es rutschte die Rinde herunter. Spürte wie seine Sicht verschwamm. Doch nahm es die groben Umrisse eines großen Wolfes wahr. Doch dann...wahr dort nur...die Dunkelheit...

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

lg. hexeundco


	2. Chapter 2: Tyrannosaurus

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 1: _DORUmon und TokomonX_**

** : _Tyrannosaurus_**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personnen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

**Rückblick: **_„Drain Slash", hörte es nur weit entfernt. Doch dann flog es. Schlug hart gegen die Rinde eines Baumes. Es rutschte die Rinde herunter. Spürte wie seine Sicht verschwamm. Doch nahm es die groben Umrisse eines großen Wolfes wahr. Doch dann...wahr dort nur...die Dunkelheit..._

Der Wolf war wütend. Wegen diesem violettfarbenem Fellklumpen war ihm das rosafarbene In-Training entkommen. Dabei hatte er sich schon so auf die zusätzliche Belohnung gefreut. Ein wütendes Knurren entrann ihm tief aus seiner Kehle. Aber er wusste, wie er sich beruhigen konnte. Er würde dem violettfarbenem Fellklumpen dafür büßen lassen. Somit wendete sich der Blick auf das kleine Fellbündel, welches ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Der Wolf näherte sich dem Wesen.

Schritt für Schritt. Der Wolf kam dem kleinem Fellbündel immer näher. Kurz vor ihm blieb der Wolf stehen. Obwohl seine Augen von schwarzen Fledermausflügel bedeckt waren, blitzte es hinter diesen dunkelrot auf. Der Wolf erhob einer seiner vorderen Pfoten, welche mit sichelartigen Klingen besetzt waren. Diese blitzten silbern im Licht des Mondes auf. Doch der Wolf kam nicht mehr dazu. Hart wurde er in die Seite getroffen. Spürte wie sich etwas scharfes durch sein Fell in sein Fleisch bohrte. Der Wolf heulte laut auf. Sein letztes heulen. Dann war nichts mehr von dem Wolf. Doch im Schein des Mondes erhob sich eine dunkle Gestalt. Erst klein, dann immer größer werdend. Um flogen von vielen kleinen blauen Punkten ,die das Mondlicht reflektierten. Hell erleuchteten Sie dabei die Gestalt, wodurch es die Silhouette eines Tyrannosaurus annahm.

**Reale Welt, Japan, Westen Tokios, Shinjuku, Park, Abendsonne**

Ein Mädchen. Alleine unterwegs. Tief in Gedanken. Konzentriert auf die Musik, die aus ihren Kopfhörern kommt. Dabei im Takt bewegend, schwankte ihr rötlich-braunes Haar. Doch so ruhig dieser endende Tag im Sonnenuntergang war, blieb ihr unbemerkt ein dichter grauer Nebel. Welcher sich hatte gebildet nur in einer Splittsekunde über ihr. In dessen inneren arbeitete eine Kraft. So alt, dass es keiner mehr weiß. Ein heller Lichtpunkt. Sich drehend immer im Kreis. An derselben Stelle.

Bildete einen länglichen Körper mit vier kleinen Stummelbeinchen und zwei langen Ohren, die an ihrem Anfang verbunden waren mit einem X. Doch davon bemerkte das Mädchen nichts. Diese blieb stehen. Schaute mit ihren hellvioletten Augen zum Himmel empor. Geradewegs durch den Nebel hindurch. Ihr Blick war abwesend. Doch der Nebel, so schnell wie es kam, verschwand es wieder. Ließ vom Himmel fallen sein fertiges Produkt. Direkt auf das Mädchen, welches vor Überraschung nun Bekanntschaft mit den Boden machte. Doch das kleine Endprodukt vom Nebel hatte eine weiche Landung.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

lg. hexeundco


	3. Chapter 3: Große runde hellgrüne Augen

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 1: _DORUmon und TokomonX_**

** : _Große runde hellgrüne Augen_**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personnen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

**Rückblick: **_Erst klein, dann immer größer werdend. Um flogen von vielen kleinen blauen Punkten ,die das Mondlicht reflektierten. Hell erleuchteten Sie dabei die Gestalt, wodurch es die Silhouette eines Tyrannosaurus annahm._

Schmerz. Schmerz war das einzigste, was es gerade spürte. Wie eine Flutwelle tobte es in seinem Körper. Es murrte leise dagegen auf. Doch dann, eine neue Welle des Schreckens, kam über seinen Körper. Eiskalt. Schlängelte sich die Kälte. Bahnte sich seinen Weg über seinen Körper. Es schlug vor Schreck seine Augen auf. Verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als die Kälte Sie begrüßte.

Es strampelte in seiner Verzweiflung wild umher. Seine kurzen Ärmchen und strammen Pfoten fuchtelten dabei in wilder Manier. Schlugen ins nichts. Und doch war etwas da. Man konnte es nicht sehen, sondern nur spüren. Es schürte weiter die Panik des kleinen violetten Wesen Es riss sein Maul weit auf. Brauchte die frische Luft. Doch es bekam keine. Anstatt frischer Luft kam Wasser herein. Verdrängte die noch vorhandenen Reserven bestehend aus Sauerstoff. Steigen in kleinen Blasen auf. Nach oben. Da war ein Licht. Schmal. Dünn. Schwach. Gelblich. Leicht verzerrt. Doch es war da. Immer noch verzweifelt, versuchte es vorwärts zu kommen. Zu kommen zum Licht.

Nutzte nun seinen buschigen Schwanz. Wollte damit auftrieb noch gewinnen. Doch das Wasser lief unnachgiebig seine Kehle entlang. Vergrößerte den Druck auf seinen Lungen. Weiter stiegen Luftblasen hervor. Immer weniger. Seine Bewegungen ließen nach. Wurden numb. Verloren An Kraft. Ließen nur noch sich treiben vom kühlen Nass. Es war müde. So unglublich müde. Die zu eh schon zu engen Schlitzen gewordenen Augen schlossen sich. Und erneut erwartete die Dunkelheit das kleine violette Wesen. Öffnete seine weiten Arme für es. Wollte es halten in warmer Umarmung in diesen tiefen Kälten des Nass. Doch wurde es ihm entrissen. Ein grünes Maul bestickt mit spitzen scharfen Zähnen packte das kleine violette Wesen. Schnappte es am Genick. Zog es hervor. Raus aus den tiefen des kalten Nass. Hoch hinaus. Dabei spritzte das Nass nur von allen Seiten. Schimmerte wie Diamanten im Mondlichtenschein. Doch nicht nur es wurde bestrahlt von dem schönen Licht. Auch die Gestalt des Tyrannosaurus war wieder. Hielt mit seinen Maul, das kleine violette Wesen. Dieses jedoch hing nur da wie ein nasser Sack. Kraftlos und matt. Das Fell schwer und enggedrückt an seine Haut. Dabei bahnte das Nass sein Weg durch sein Fell. Auch an seinen kleinen schwarzen Flügeln kam es vorbei. Flog für einen Moment in der Luft. Doch landete zurück, wo es herkommen war. Doch hinter dem Tyrannosaurus bildete sich eine erneute Gestalt. Schemenhaft. Unklar. Flackerig. Nur seine Stimme ertönte, tief und stramm: „Musste das wirklich sein!?"

**Reale Welt, Japan, Westen Tokios, Shinjuku, Park, Abendsonne**

Das Mädchen rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen. Flucht leise vor sich hin. Doch eine Stimme holte Sie aus ihrem Fluchgesang. „Calu, alles ok?", sagte eine kindliche Stimme. Dabei wandte das Mädchen ihren Blick zum besagten hin. Violette Augen trafen dabei auf große runde hellgrüne Augen, die Sie besorgt musterten. Doch ein leises quieken erwarb die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesen mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen. Es wendete seinen Blick von ihr ab. Blickte um Sie herum. Das Mädchen schaute es verwirrt an, hatte Sie doch nichts gehört. Dann erneut ein quieken. Doch diesmal etwas lauter. Sie schaute sich um. Dann setzte sich das kleine Wesen mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen sich in Bewegung. Sie bemerkte es. Folgte seiner Bewegung. Sah dann das, was ihr kleiner Freund mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen sah. Sie sahen ein kleines rosafarbenes Wesen, welches auf dem Rücken lag und alle seine vier kurzen Beinchen von sich streckte. Das kleine Wesen mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen ging nun richtig nah heran. Streckte seinen linken weißem Arm aus und pickte dann mit einem seiner schwarzen Fingeransätzen in die Seite von dem rosafarbene Wesen. Dieses grummelte dabei. „Calu?", unterbrach das Wesen mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen seine Tätigkeit und legte seinen Kopf dabei seitlich schief. Das Mädchen begutachtete die Situation. Entschied es war genug. Stand auf und wollte gehen. „Helfen, calu?", ertönte wieder die kindliche Stimme des Wesens mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen. Welche Sie nun von unten zu ihr herauf schauten. Eine leuchtende Bitte war in ihnen dabei zu sehen. Das Mädchen schien davon aber eher ungerührt. Dann wieder ein quieken. Sie schaute nun nochmal zu dem rosafarbenem Wesen. „Bitte, calu?", ertönte die kindliche Stimme. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Seufzte. Drehte sich herum. Ging auf das verletzte Wesen zu. Hob es hoch in ihre Arme. Erkannte dabei, dass es sich um ein Tokomon handelte. Nur hatte dieses ein X auf der Stirn, welches zu gleich auch seine Ohren miteinander verband. Seltsam? Doch schob Sie den Gedanken zur Seite. Schaute nochmal hoch zum Himmel. Seufzte. Ging dann davon. Dicht gefolgt von dem Wesen mit den großen runden hellgrünen Augen.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

**lg. hexeundco**


	4. Chapter 4: Schlafgestöre

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 1: _DORUmon und TokomonX_**

** : _Schlafgestöre_**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personnen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

**Rückblick: **_Doch hinter dem Tyrannosaurus bildete sich eine erneute Gestalt. Schemenhaft. Unklar. Flackerig. Nur seine Stimme ertönte, tief und stramm: „Musste das wirklich sein!?"_

Hell. Klar. Warm. So schienen die ersten Strahlen des neuen Morgenrots hinein. Bahnten ihren Weg selbst in die tiefsten, dunkelsten Ecken hinein. Lockten alle ihre Bewohner raus aus ihrem Bau. Versprachen ein neuer wunderbarer Tag zu werden. Die die nicht wollten, kitzelten Sie an der Nase oder zupften an den Augen. So auch an dem kleinem violettfarbenem Fellknäul. Dieses grummelte dabei. Drehte sich in allen beliebigen Lagen. Versuchte so der entzückenden Pracht des Lichtes zu entkommen und ihren morgendlichen Ruf. Grub seine Nase tiefer in sein bequemes _Bett_. Grummelte aber immer wieder dabei auf, fanden die Strahlen doch ihren Weg um es zu ärgern. Doch mit seinem gestrample, gezettere und halswagerischen Bewegungen und nicht seine netten, von sich gegebenen Töne zu vergessen, störte es die Ruhe eines anderen. Einem viel größerem als es selbst. Grüne Schuppenpanzer bedeckten seinen Rücken und die obere hälfte seines Kopfes. Immer wenn das violettfarbenem Fellknäul grummelte, scharrte der Größere mit seinen langen Krallen an seinen Beinen aus Misgunst darüber am Boden. Es schielte mit einem seiner helbraunen ,fast hellockeren, Augen wahre Giftpfeile zu dem kleinen violettfarbenem Fellknäul. Es schloss die Augen. Versuchte erneut sich ein wenig des erholsamen Schlafes zu ergattern, obwohl auch die Lichtstrahlen ihr Spiel mit es spielten. Doch nervte dies es weniger. Da seine größte Plage doch in der Nähe lag. Am liebsten würde es seine Krallen in den kleinen Körper rammen. Es genüsslich zerteilen. Doch hatte da noch ein anderer ein Votomsrecht. Dieser besagte lehnte gerade an es dran. Schlief in angenehmer Ruhe an seiner Seite. An der Seite eines der größten jagenden Räuber. Es trug ja auch nicht ohnehin den Title **„King of Terror"**. Doch bei diesem war es sanft und lamm. Fromlamm. Doch dieses Wesen, welches sich sonnte in der Ruhe seiner Anwesenheit, war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich. Tiefes dunkelbraunes Harr. Wüst. Unwirsch. Ungekämt. Glänzend. Ein brauner voller Bart in seiner unteren hälften des Gesichts. Ähnliche Gestalt eines Engels, nur ohne Flügel und der weißen Robe. Doch aber stramm. Gekennzeichnet von vielen Kämpfen. Narben, die zeichneten sich heraus. Heraus aus den Lücken seiner zerfetzten und teils dreckigen Bekleidung. Wie lange waren Sie schon zusammen? Es wusste es nicht. Doch was sollte dieser Geiz. Es holte tief Luft. Atmete dann wieder aus. Ein wenig Ruhe nach einer langen Nacht. Das war genau das Richtige. Wieder ein grummeln. Es fleschte die Zähne. Ließ nun ein wildes knurren ertönen. „Beruhige dich.", ertönte leise eine tiefe Stimme, etwas kratzig im Klang dieser Worte. Auch leichte Bewegungen war spürbar. Es wurde gekrault. Es seufzte auf. Ließ es dabei bewenden. „Wann geht's los?", fragte es seinen Compaion. „Bald.", war die Antwort.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

lg. hexeundco


	5. Chapter 5: Aufbruch

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 1: _DORUmon und TokomonX_**

** : Aufbruch**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

**Rückblick: **_Es seufzte auf. Ließ es dabei bewenden. „Wann geht's los?", fragte es seinen Compaion. „Bald.", war die Antwort._

Das Licht. Hell und klar. Warm und strahlend. Ging am Himmel entlang. Näherte sich dem Ende. Schenkte den Erdbewohnern ihr letztes Licht. In einem frohem Farbenspiel aus rot, orange und vielem mehr. Als Abschiedsgeschenk sollte es dienen, doch war es für andere ein Symbol für einen Start. Ein neuer Aufbruch in eine neue Welt. Eine Welt nur bestehend aus dunklen Schatten und dem Licht der Sterne und der Monde. Auch war dieses frohe Farbenspiel ein Signal für einen neuen Start für eine andere Gruppe. Bereit den aus den warmen Schutze der Dunkelheit des Höhleninneren zu entweichen. Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Erst wurde die Lage gepeilt. So schaute zum Ausgang heraus ein grün schuppiger Dinokopf. Wendete ihn nach links und nach rechts. Hielt mitten drinnen auch inne in der Bewegung. Lauschte. Fühlte. Versuchte das noch so kleinste Detail zu erfassen. Stoppte dann. Nickte dann nur zu sich selbst. Zog den Kopf wieder ein. In den warmen Schutz des Höhleninneres. „Und?", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. „Noch zu hell.", antwortete der Tyrannosaurus. Gähnte. Ein leises kichern, war nun zu hören. Der Tyrannosaurus grummelte vor sich hin. Hatte er doch wegen dem violettfarbenem Fellbündel nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Das ließ ihn nun inne halten. Richte seinen Blick in besagtes „violettfarbenem Fellbündel" und fragte: „Was ist mit dem?" Aus dem nun erleichterten Kichern folgte nun ein seufzen.

**Reale Welt, Japan, Westen Tokios, Shinjuku**

Das Licht fiel hinein. Durch den offenen Spalt der Tür. Zeigte bandagiert ein rosafarbenes Wesen. Lag weich und flauschig auf ein Kissen. Schnarchte sachte vor sich hin. Ein knarren war zu vernehmen. Der Spalt wurde breiter. Mehr Licht erhellte den Raum. Zeigte einen Schrank. Schreibtisch. Und weiteres Inventar. Doch auch schnell der Spalte sich öffnete, schloss es auch wieder schon. Nur schemenhaft wanderte eine dunkel Gestalt in den Raum. Kniete neben dem kleinem rosa Wesen. Das Gesicht spiegelte keine Regung. Nur die Bewegung des Mundes zu einem Strich verrieten das Gefühlsleben von dem Schattenwesen. Es stand auf. Dabei fielen ein paar Strähnen rötlich-braunes Haar ins Gesicht. Doch hielt die Gestalt inne. Starrte zu ihrem Tisch. Staubig. Risse an den Seiten. Leichtes Flimmern. Doch war es noch existent. Ein seltsames Gerät. Grob geformt wie der Buchstabe „T". Doch ist der Kopf stark gerundet. Mit einem Display, blau umrahmt, im Übergang vom Kopf zum Rumpf. Und mit blauer Schlaufe am Anfang des Kopfes. Doch sind die Schlaufen etwas verblichen. Die Gestalt schließt die Augen. Wendet sich ab.

**Unbekannt, Sonnenuntergang, Höhleninneres**

Die Gestalt, welche erst gekichert, dann geseufzt, erhebt sich nun. Erhebt sich zu seiner vollen Größe. (Ca. 2 Meter Höhe.) Kommt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Das noch übrige Licht gibt seine Sicht auf es frei. Ein Mensch. Ein Mann. Mit einer Narbe am rechten Auge. Dehnt. Streckt sich in allen Richtungen. „Na dann wollen wir mal Dornröschen wecken.", ist sein einfacher Kommentar.

Geht zum schlafenden violettfarbenem Fellbündel hin. Schüttelt es sachte. Doch erhält als Antwort nur ein grummeln. Der Mann seufzt erneut. Formt seine Hand zur Faust. Hebt seinen Arm hoch. Lässt niedersausen. Auf dem Kopf des violettfarbenem Fellbündel. Das violettfarbene Fellbündel schreckt hoch. Augen weit aufgerissen. Hektisch atmend. Verwirrt. Konfus. Versteht die Welt nicht mehr. „Deine Methode ist genauso _sanft_ wie die _meine_.", kommt ein sarkastischer Kommentar vom Tyrannosaurus. Der Mann schaut nur mit erhobener Augenbraue zu es hin. Doch wird er abgelenkt von einer milden Stimme. „Hiro?" Der Mann reagiert. Dreht seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme. Lächelt breit. Das violettfarbene Fellbündel schaut ihn bedöppelt an. „Yup", seine einfache Antwort. „Wie ich sehe trägst du noch die Kette, das ist gut.", spricht er weiter. Das violettfarbene Fellbündel griff mit seiner linken Pfote an die Kette. Berührte mit seinen Klauen ein Objekt, das hing an der Kette dran. Ein Objekt gehüllt in den Farben schwarz, blau und Gold. Verzogen ineinander. Dann wieder getrennt. Im wilden Wirbel. Der Mann atmet milde. Er kann nur erahnen, was für eine Force das kleine violettfarbene Fellbündel steht. „Können wir dann", holt die brummige Stimme des Tyrannosaurus Sie heraus. Heraus aus ihrer jeweiligen Welt. Sie drehen synchron sich um. Der Mann senkt noch mal kurz den Kopf. Hebt diesen dann wieder hoch. Sagt mit fester tiefer Stimme und entschlossen Augen: „Ja." Doch das Fellbündel legt verwirrt seinen Kopf schief. „Wir gehen in den Ostsektor.", antwortet der Tyrannosaurus trocken und hart. „Das bedeutet ja...", brabbelt das violettfarbene Fellbündel und zieht seinen Körper zur Höhlenwand hin. „Ja, ins Krisengebiet. Das Gebiet der Netzpolizei.", antwortet der Mann und geht. Der Tyrannosaurus schaut ihn an. Wendet ebenfalls um. Geht los. Doch bleiben stehen. Drehen um. „Es ist Zeit für den Aufbruch.", sprechen Sie synchron und ihre Augen glühen rot auf. Das violettfarbene Fellbündel erzittert. Nickt. Folgt den Beiden.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

lg. hexeundco


	6. Chapter 6:DORUmon vs Guardromon (Part1)

**Story: „Digimon: Tamers Xanti"**

**Episode 2: _DORUmon_**__**_vs. Guardromon (Part 1)_**

**Genres: **Freundschaft/Action/ leichte Romantik, … Versuch eine gute Mischung aus (fast) allen Genren zu erzeugen.

**Disclaimer:**Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den handelnden Figuren. Diese Rechte sind einzig und allein BANDAI und den Schöpfern von Digimon zugeteilt. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf die selbst erfundenen Personen und ausgedachten Digimon. Mein Interesse hieran gilt nicht dem Geldgewinn, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

_Sie schaute sich um. Sah nichts. Nichts weiter als die Dunkelheit. Kein Licht. Schwerelos trieb Sie dahin. Schwebend als würde Sie auf Wolken gehen. Nur fehlte die hübsche Melodie einer wohlklingenden Harfe. Sie drehte sich. Drehte um 180 Grad um die eigene Achse. -„Was ist das hier?"-dachte Sie mit scharfem Verstand. Doch wurde dieser trügerischer. Oder eher schwerfälliger. Sie fühlte, als wären schwere Eisenkette an Ihr gehangen wurden. Doch dann gelber Blitz. Grell. Hell. Gleißend. Nicht der Einzige. Weitere Blitze schossen hervor. In unterschiedlichen Farben. Zischten im Kreis um Sie herum. Verwoben. Verschmolzen ineinander. Dann ein gelber Blitz vor hier. Blieb stehen. Zischte. Vibrierte. Schien ihr was zu sagen. Doch verstehen, konnte Sie nichts._

Einige Tage waren bereits vergangen, als das ungleiche Trio seinen Weg entlang stapfte. Vorbei an unterschiedlichen. In schlimmster Art verknotet und verworren. Das kleine violette Fellbündel blickte diese unglaublichen Kunstwerke an. Vor allem zwei Bäume.Verworren ineinander. Umschlungen hautnah. Rinde küsste Rinde. Schmiegen sich liebkosend. Dies fand das kleine Fellbündel interessant. Da es in ihm Interesse weckte. Was hielt es zusammen? Warum so verworren? Konnte man es trennen? Schön wären diese Gedanken für es. Doch herrschte zur Zeit sein Magen. Ein grummeln. Der aufsteigende Protest. Vielleicht konnte man das Essen? Pflanzen sind immerhin gut für die Verdauung. Es schaute nochmal die Pflänzchen an. Schien kurz zu überlegen. Doch dann öffnete es sein Maul. Entblößte eine Reihe kleiner weißer scharfer Zähne. Oben sowie unten in Reih und Glied. Angeordnet in seinem Maul. Doch klappten seine Zähne ins leere. Verlor den Halt. Fiel nach vorn. Doch nur um baumelnd kopfüber in die Augen des Mannes zu schauen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist Giftgingu. Davon bekommst du blaue Flecken, die leuchten zwar schön in der Nacht, aber jucken wie die Hölle.", sprach der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme.

_Umrundet von den Blitzgeistern, wie Sie entschied sie zu benennen. Schaute Sie jeden einzeln an. Konnte doch keine Züge einer bekannten Lebensform ermitteln. Doch kamen immer wieder mal zischende laute. Ein Geräusch von einem gestörten Signal. Sie wusste nicht, was das sollte. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Ihr Blut geriet in Wallung. Ihre Geduld war überstrapaziert. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte Sie zum wiederholten male. Doch nur als Antwort ein rauschen. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Funken sprühten aus ihren Augen. Doch dann der gelbe Blitz nahm eine Form. Funken sprühten links und rechts. Bildeten jeweils eine Art Arm oder Pfote. Funken flogen nach oben. Drehten sich jedoch. Im Uhrzeigersinn. Hätte die Form eines Kreises. _**RIIIIIINNG. **_Da klingelte was. _Sie schoss hoch. Ihr Herz raste. Dabei ist Sie doch keinen Marathon gelaufen. Der Schweiß lief ihr an den Schläfen entlang. Ein picken. Sacht. Zart. Hauch dünn. In ihre Seite. Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern. Schloss die Augen. Öffnete Sie nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Führte eine Bewegung des Kopfes in Richtung des sachten Stupsen hin. Blickte in zwei runde schwarze Knopfaugen. Schauten Sie mit Besorgnis an. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck. Diesen Glanz. Diese Bedeutung dieses Blickes. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Brach ab den Blickkontakt. Wendete ihr Gesicht der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Das kleine Wesen hingegen, der Besitzer dieser runden schwarzen Knopfaugen, legte sein Köpfchen schief.

Nach einer schier halben Ewigkeiten kam das Trio zu einem Ende. Gut versteckt. Verborgen. Unter einem Gewölbe aus Meterhohen Farnen. Denn dies war Erlösung für das violette Fellbündel. Es verhieß gutes, da es endlich befreit war von dem eisernen Griff der scharfen Zähne des Tyrannosaurus. Leider war diese Befreiung nicht sanft und sachte. Doch die herzliche Umarmung des Bodens um so mehr. Landete das violette Fellbündel wohlig auf einer dicken Schicht aus pinkem Moos. Verströmte lauter Pusteln, pinke kleine Punkte, viele in der Anzahl, in der Luft. Die Luft war nicht nur gefüllt mit den Pusteln, sondern auch mit einem süßem Duft. Doch das violette Fellbündel interessierte es gerade herzlich wenig. Mit einem verärgerten Blick schaute es Todesschwüre zum Tyrannosaurus. Doch dieser reagierte keineswegs darauf. Es ließ ihn kalt. „Kommt er bald?", fragte der Tyrannosaurus an den Mann gewandt. Dieser saß jedoch nur auf den Boden. Augen geschlossen. „Bald", antwortete der Mann mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Bald", humpft der Tyrannosaurus. Verzieht sein Gesicht. Das violette Fellbündel ist verwirrt. Schaut hin und her zwischen den Beiden. „Wer soll kommen?", fragt das violettfarbene Fellbündel und schaut fragend zu den Anderen. Beide blicken synchron es nun an. Der Mann öffnet den Mund. Will antworten. Doch kein Laut kommt ihm über die Lippen. Unterbrochen in seiner Tätigkeit durch zwei andere Stimmen. Die eine scheltend, die Andere eher nur kichernd. Verlegend trifft es wohl eher. „Du hast doch immer Hunger.", kontert eine der Stimmen, die nun die grünen Blätter der farn-ähnlichen Bäume zur Seite schoben. Traten ein in den gemütlichen Kreis. Eine Erscheinung eines cyberonischen Werwolfes und eines Drachen in grober humanoider Menschengestalt. Der Mann - Hiro – lächelte ein freundliches und erwartungsfreudiges Strahlen. Doch auch etwas trauriges verbarg er darin. Die Züge dieser Zwei. Würde er nie vergessen. Der cyberonische Werwolf – nur ohne Rute – und der humanoide Drache. Der Wolf voll bestückt mit seinen Kanonen. Sein wohliger linker Arm war einzig und allein eine Kanone. Auch seinem wunderbaren Rücken ragten mit erhoben Hauptes Kanonen heraus. Im Gegensatz dazu war der humanoide Drache nackt. Besaß keinerlei eine Kanone. Doch war er, wie der Werwolf, bekleidet in einer schützenden Rüstung, doch nicht komplett wie der Werwolf. Doch dafür waren seine Arme mit langen scharfen metallischen Krallen ausgestattet. Bereit alles in Stücke zu zerschneiden. Doch dies galt nicht im Moment. Was zählte, war was Sie bei sich trugen. Einen kleinen Beutel. Braun. Schon etwas geschoren. Ausgefranst an der einen oder anderen Stelle. Doch stabil und haltbar. „Entschuldigt bitte für die Verspätung.", sprach der Wolf politisch und verbeugte sich vor Ihnen. Nachdem er und sein Drachenfreund eingetreten waren. „Schon gut.", sprach der Mann. Hob seinen rechten Arm. Winkte mit der Hand davon nur ab. Der Drache dabei wurde leicht rot um sein metallisches Horn auf der Nase. Kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. Dabei wurde sein oranges Haar noch wüster als eh schon war. „Schon gut.", äffte der Tyrannosaurus im leisen Ton nur sarkastisch den Mann nach. Zu seinem Glück bemerkte es keiner. Waren Sie doch mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Der Mann hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Beutel erhalten. Den Inhalt geöffnet. Und schaute jetzt rein. Dabei glänzte es ihn entgegen. In sieben verschiedenen Farben. Neue Hoffnung. Neue Hoffnung für dieses Land. Und ein Ende. Für ihn. Ja. Ein Ende. Ein Ende, wo er wieder bei seiner Familie ist. Der Man wendet seinen Blick vom Beutelinhalt ab. Seufzt. Wendet seinen Blick zum violetten Fellbündel. Er lächelt. Das violette Fellbündel bemerkt seinen Blick. Legt seinen Kopf schief fragend zur Seite. Dabei nur ganz kurz. Ist es sichtbar. Gut verborgen unter dem Fell. Ein etwas helleres lilafarbenes Band. Doch an diesem. Ganz eng ans Band gepresst. Ein kleiner runder Stein. Dessen Kern, ein weißliches Gebilde eines Stern, seine Strahlen in allen Richtungen ausströmt. Doch wird es bald nur wieder zu gut verborgen. Ein zischen rinnt durch die Luft. Alle Beteiligten ziehen stark die Luft ein. Der Mann verfinstert sein Gesicht. Schon wieder. WIEDER. Die Zeit zum Kämpfen war wieder gekommen.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-

l.g. hexeundco


End file.
